


In which Arthur is fustrated

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Frustrated!Arthur, Gen, Hunting, a little ooc, poor lump just wants to go hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to go hunting. Merlin thinks this is stupid. There is a lot of pacing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Arthur is fustrated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post off my Tumblr if you want to read it there here is the link: http://musically-literally.tumblr.com/post/77120045017/in-which-arthur-is-frustrated

Arthur didn’t deal with frustrating situations well Merlin thought to himself for umpteenth time as Arthur paced about his chambers muttering about the injustice of his father not letting him hunt. Merlin might have been able to sympathise with him if it had not been the dead of winter and snowing and if he had been able to go Merlin would have been dragged along with him. He shivered at the thought, looking at the snow outside. Merlin mentioned something to that effect but Arthur just growled not stopping his frantic pacing. It was some time later Arthur stopped at last.  
“I just don’t see why he would't let me! I’m a grown man.”  
“Arthur, it’s winter. In case you haven’t noticed. It’s freezing and besides what animals did you hope to hunt anyway?”  
“That isn’t the point Merlin as you well know, I’ve been stuck in Camelot for the past month-it’s suffocating.” He slammed and palm against the bed he’d flopped onto.  
“It could be worse.” Merlin said from his spot leaning by the fire  
“How, exactly, could it be worse?”  
“You could be stuck outside Camelot. You don't know cold until you've been huddled in your house in the dead of winter..” And though Merlin laughed it voiced a frustration of his, Arthur was so out of touch with the real world that he felt not being allowed to hunt was the worse thing that could ever happen, Merlin sighed.  
“Shut up Merlin, this is serious. You know how I love hunting-it gives me a chance to stop being a Prince and just be Arthur, away from the pressures of inheriting the throne.” Merlin supposed he’d never thought of it that way, though he still thought Arthur was an insufferable dollophead he now understood the logic behind it.  
“Maybe you could do something else, like read a book for example.” Arthur scoffed “They help me escape when I need it.”  
“I didn’t know you could read, Merlin!” He said with faux-shock, Merlin knew Arthur knew he could read, everyone in the palace did. It wasn’t a secret, beside how could he be any help to Gaius if he couldn’t read.  
“You know me, always a mystery.”  
“Isn’t that an oxymoron? How can you know someone if they’re a mystery?”  
“You know what I meant!” Merlin was about to say something else when he realised that Arthur had forgotten about the hunting incident. Thank the Gods. Merlin grinned to himself. Arthur was a good man, if brash, but Merlin knew how to deal with him.


End file.
